Como ellas, no hay igual
by DaniElle Di Fellatio Lawliet
Summary: Katie Bell siempre ha pensado "Si así es tener amigas, ¿para qué tener enemigas?"; aunque también, en el fondo, no sabe que haría si no las tuviera. Casi como hermanas. One-shot


**¡Alohomora!,¡Lumos máxima!** "**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**

¡Hola, hola!, aquí estoy entrando de nuevo a la acción xD con este one-shot que me recuerda en demasía a mis mejores amigas, prácticamente "inspirada" por y para ellas :3

_"La felicidad es algo que depende no de la posición, sino de la disposición"_

John G. Pollard 

* * *

Escuchaba leves murmullos y tintineos de algunos artefactos pero eso no impidió que siguiera con los ojos cerrados, esperando poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño, sin embargo, las risitas continuaron provocando que se moviera entre las sábanas cubriendo parte de su cara con ellas. Pero la tranquilidad no duró lo que le hubiera gustado.

Una corriente de aire fresco le hizo abrir los ojos de repente. Sus sábanas se encontraban a 2 metros sobre ella y se agitaban produciéndole pequeños temblores con el aire que generaban mientras a su lado, Alicia Spinnet con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro, dejaba caer de un sopetón las sábanas sobre su compañera de habitación y una de sus mejores amigas.

-¿Alicia, por qué haces eso? Hoy es sábado ¿recuerdas? Uno de los días más gloriosos en los que puedo dormir hasta agotarme de hacer tan sólo eso.- Comentó en un murmullo que sonó lastimero mientras reacomodaba las sábanas y asomaba sus ojos soñolientos entre ellas

A lo que su amiga contestó con tranquilidad y un toque dulce de voz, como si no hubiera cometido su fechoría anterior con ella. –Bueno Katie, resulta que hoy es día de entrenamiento perezosa y si no llegamos a tiempo, el capitán nos lanzará un sermón de 30 minutos más del que pensará hablarnos el día de hoy.-

La chica volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero sintió como un peso extra que cayó con gran fuerza a su lado, agitaba la cama y le arrebataba de un sopetón, las sábanas que había estado sujetando para cubrirse del inesperado frío que la invadió cuando le fueron removidas.

Otra voz, que conocía a la perfección comenzó a agitarla con ligereza mientras sus calientitas sábanas yacían en el suelo.

-Levántate ya, ¿acaso no quieres ver a tu Romeo y príncipe Sir Oliver?- Angelina, que había hecho ese comentario no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas pero un almohadazo fue la causa que ese sonido se ahogara y se transformara en un quejido.

-Muy graciosa.- Comentó con sarcasmo Katie mientras se levantaba con otra almohada en manos, Alicia estaba como mera espectadora, riendo entre dientes al ver la batalla campal de almohadazos que comenzó a continuación.

Después de 15 minutos y por lo menos media docena de almohadas destrozadas y plumas flotando por el aire, las tres chicas se lanzaron a la cama de Katie para recuperar la respiración y luego de una mirada divertida y coordinada entre Alicia y Angelina, tomaron a Katie de piernas y manos y la llevaron al baño para que se cambiara, dejándola sentada en la tapa del retrete y le aventaron su ropa de Quidditch.

-Apúrate porque no estaré soportando 2 horas de pláticas y regaños sin sentido de tu adorado sólo porque la princesita llegue tarde.- Gritó Angelina desde afuera con diversión en la voz.

La joven no pudo más que enrojecer de pena y algo de enojo a partes iguales, no podía evitar esconder aquellos "secretos" a sus mejores amigas, pero tampoco podía hacer que pararan con aquellas indirectas que siempre lanzaban cuando Oliver estaba cerca.

Después de 20 minutos, las tres chicas ya estaban bajando las escaleras hacia el campo de Quidditch con escoba en hombro y, cuando Katie subió en su escoba, la irrenunciable sensación de liberación y libertad se instaló en su ser, y sólo la voz de cierto chico, que discutía de nuevo con los gemelos Weasley por las ideas descabelladas que ambos tenían para el equipo contrario del partido de la próxima semana, la sacó del ensimismamiento en el que se sumergía cada vez que montaba su escoba además de un codazo en cada lado de su abdomen por parte de sus amigas que no pudo ser más obvio, sin embargo, por eso, ella las quería más que a nadie y las valoraba, porque como ellas, no hay igual.

* * *

¿Y bien?, ¿qué tal?, espero sus reviews :3

**"Travesura realizada" Nox**


End file.
